Sayonara
by Mizuno Heiko
Summary: A problem rises between Sendoh Akira and Rukawa Kaede. The latter couldnt take the pressures, so... trust me, it's much better than it sounds.


****

Author's Endless Ramblings:

Hey! Nothing different... same story... same angst... just edited. ^ ^ and at last, posted once again.

That reminds me. I wasn't able to thank those who reviewed the original copy of this fic, so I'm doing it here. *bows really low* thankies!!! ^ ^ 

****

Dedication: Nobody in particular... just for the two people who helped me... Reeza-chan and Yume-nee!! ^ ^ 

****

Disclaimers: Not mine. *sobs*

*******************************************************************

**__**

Sayonara...

I read the letter Akira gave me at least the hundredth time. I sighed. I still gave the same reaction.

__

Akira no baka...you're such a liar... 

And I... I'm so gullible to believe you and your stupid lines... 

I closed the letter and came to a point of tearing it. But I put myself together and kept it under a whole lot of crap. Anyway, that's what it was: crap. Trash. Some insignificant thing that doesn't need to be kept. But oh well...it still came from Akira, and... he still was my ex-close friend, and ex-fantasy (don't ask, it was horrible...). 

After dumping it in the box where I put all those from-Akira-objects, I slumped into bed, feeling really uneasy. I didn't know what to do, didn't know what to think about, didn't know how to react. It's as if I hit a gigantic wall. Nowhere to go, nothing to do, but wait for a solution. For once, I wanted to talk to someone, to pour out my feelings, to...cry. The burden in my chest was so heavy, that I finally went to the phone and dialed a number. I didn't care whose number it was, I just wanted to talk to somebody who would listen. Even if it was of the do'aho's or the gorilla's, it wouldn't mind. I'd tolerate it.

Anyway, a voice came from the other line. It was Hisashi-sempai's.

"Hello? Hello?!"

"Anou, Hisashi-sempai, can we talk?"

"Rukawa? Sure... daijoubu ka?"

"I'll come over, can I?"

"Go ahead. Nobody's home anyway."

I hung the phone and dressed up. I went there and on the way, I bumped into Akira. Something inside me just wanted to strangle him, beat him up until he's all bloody. But I fought that urge and just went on. No words, no smiles, no Akira was present. In other words, my silent treatment. We just passed by each other, not minding if the other was there or not. Akira no baka. I didn't know even the smiley knew how not to give a smile. The friendliest person I have known also knew how to snob people. 

I reached Hisashi-sempai's home, the burden in my chest heavier as ever. As we sat down on his couch, my hand covered my face.

Kami-sama...was I...crying?

~+~*~+~

****

Mitsui's POV

I was shocked to see Rukawa Kaede, the Ice Prince, cry beside me. He was sobbing, taking deep breaths, tears continually flowing from his eyes. So, though I felt slightly awkward, I put my arm around his shoulder.

"I knew something was wrong. I could tell in your voice a while ago."

"Did it really sound di...different?" he asked, his voice shaking. He was trying to keep his usual tone, but his tears got in the way.

"Hai. So...what's the problem?" 

He was still sobbing, so I decided that it was better if I asked him later. For now, comforting is all I need to do.

~+~*~+~

****

Rukawa's POV

It took me a considerably long time to stop crying. I knew Hisashi-sempai was surprised to see me like that. Honestly, I was, too. I, the person tagged as the Ice Prince. I, the Kitsune. And I, the person who cried beside Hisashi-sempai because of an insensitive, unappreciative jerk.Akira no baka. I'll never forget this damned day.

"Oi, Rukawa, daijoubu ka?"

"Uh, yeah. Domo," I said, already composed, as I usually am. "Anou, Hisashi-sempai," I looked at him, then looked back down. "Id appreciate it if you won't tell anyone about this."

"Not a single soul," he said reassuringly. "Can you tell me now why you were crying a while ago?"

I was reluctant at first. But I remembered the single reason why I came here. I took a deep breath. That baka...

"It all started like this," I started talking. I didn't really imagine myself talking about this to other people, but it was a whole lot easier on my part, because my burden will be lighter after.

"It was the end of our game with Takezato. Ryonan had a game after that, didn't they? I heard that after we left, Akira said something that you wouldn't really expect that would come from him. Of course, the first thing I would be doing is to protect the name of my close friend...

****

~flashback**~**

__

"Do'aho. I've known Akira long enough. He's not the guy who would say that. He can't."

"Demo, Rukawa-san, I heard it. He even said..."

"Yes, Rukawa-san, I guess he can. He's a jerk."

"Try saying that again without proof and I'll kill you."

"Well, just promise you'll keep this a secret."

I raised my eyebrow. They got the point. Me? **I** am going to spread a secret? And even that of one of my close friends? They have got to be kidding.

"Okay. Last year, he tried to court Hanagata Toru. Unfortunate for him, he was turned down because Hanagata-san... had someone else in mind." 

"Sou ka..."

****

~end of flashback**~**

"First thing in the morning the next day I went to Akira's home and stayed there until evening. While we were talking, I opened that topic.

****

~flashback**~**

__

"Oi, Akira, did you ever try to court someone? I mean, of the same gender?"

"Kaede no baka!!! Not in a million years!!!" he grabbed my arm tightly and smiled. "Kaede, you know very well that I'm not that kind of person. And if I ever did, I'd tell you. We're friends, ne?"

"Uh, hai..." I smiled. Yes, he was my close friend, and whatever calamity he has done, he'd tell me. Of course...Kaede no baka...

****

~end of flashback**~**

"Being such a baka, I believed him. Of course, he was my close friend. How can he hide anything from me? That's where I was wrong. He can, and he will hide some things from me if it is necessary.

"Two days after I talked to him, I learned that the redhead do'aho also knew about that little secret. I should've not reacted, but I learned that he found out because of Akira."

I clenched my fists at the thought. I looked at Hisashi-sempai. He was serious. I'm lucky he's a good listener. 

"So, what happened?"

I took a deep breath to cool myself down. "I learned that Akira already told the do'aho his life story." I sighed again. It was hard to control both my anger and my potential tears. "Honestly, even if he is my close friend, I don't think I really know him. The only Akira I know is the Ryonan ace, the spike-haired smiley, and my so-called close friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Right now, in our relationship these days, I feel so used. I feel as if... I'm only his close friend when he needs something. When he needs to tell me something. Other than that, I'm... I'm nothing to him." 

****

~flashback**~**

__

The phone rang. Nobody's home, so I answered it.

"Rukawa residence."

"Oi, Kaede, are you doing something?"

I was rewriting my math assignment. Thinking that he only wanted to talk about something, I replied, "Nothing of importance..."

"Are you sure? I mean, absolutely nothing?"

"I think so. Naze, Akira?"

"Can you do me a favor? You have Internet, ne? See, I have this assignment in History. I already looked for it in the library, but I can't find anything. Can you search on the Net for me?"

"Uh, I guess so..."

"Arigato, Kaede. I knew I can count on you," then he hung the phone.

So I spent two long hours looking for his damn assignment on the Internet. Finally, I found it. I gave it to him the next morning, and all he could say is, "Arigato, Kaede." So I receive nothing but 'arigato'. But who cares? I was his friend, ne? I should not expect anything in return...

****

~end of flashback**~**

"He's got a lot of nerve to do what he's doing to you after all his favors," Hisashi-sempai remarked.

"Hai, he has," I said nonchalantly. I could go on with his many grudges on me. But I guess they're almost the same things anyway.

"I could go on, but I don't have a million years," I whispered to Hisashi-sempai.

"You have a point," he said. "But they're almost all the same, ne?"

I looked at Hisashi-sempai. How the hell did he know?

"Hai. Bottom line is he just went to me when he needed something. He didn't really give a damn if something happens to me, or how I feel about him. I'm just an acquaintance, nothing more," I whispered, clenching my fists again. I was infuriated because of a lot of reasons. First, my own stupidity. I can't believe that I let myself be fooled by such a baka. Second, his being insensitive and unappreciative. I could've forgiven him, if only he came to me and asked me why I was mad. If only he knew why I got mad at him. If only he gave a damn. Akira no baka. Now I have to finish our fifteen months of friendship just like this. 

"So, what's your decision?"

"I was planning to leave everything, to forget everything. Akira, the misery he caused me and the times we shared as friends."

Hisashi-sempai shook his head slowly. "Wouldn't you give him a chance? I mean, you also shared something, something that no one could take from you."

Yes, we also shared something... I remember the time when I had a problem and I came to him...

****

~flashback**~**

__

"Akira!!! What'll I do?!"

"That's okay, Kaede," he gave me a pat on the shoulder, and gave me a light hug (no malice, please...). "We're in this together, for better and for worse!!!"

I looked at him with a skeptic look. "Akira no baka, are we married?!"

He laughed lightly. "Not really, Kaede. That just means that whatever happens, I'm here for you."

Whatever happens...I'm here for you...Kaede...

****

~end of flashback**~**

"Whatever happens...I'm here for you...Kaede..." I whispered. "Liar..."

"Sendoh has a great script, hasn't he?"

"Definitely."

"Here's what you do, Rukawa. I heard Sendoh's coming over to Shohoku tomorrow afternoon. Why don't you talk to him?"

"Alright," I said. I didn't really think this could work, but if it did, I could regain everything back. My friend, my happiness, my will to do things, my strength. That baka. Imagine I even lost my strength just because of him?!

~*~

I quickly went to the gym after classes. Today's a Friday, by the way. Hisashi-sempai told me that Akira would be going to the gym that afternoon. Thinking about that made me think of several questions...

__

/Why did he come to Shohoku?/

/Did he want to apologize?/

/Did he want to see me?/

/Did he come to ask for the reasons why I got mad at him?/

/Did he come to make up with his grudges?/

I hope so... I really do...

I dressed up and went straight to the gym. _So he's not here yet,_ I thought. I caught sight of Anzai-sensei, and made sure he saw me before blending in the practice game.

"Rukawa-kun! Can you do me a favor?"

I looked over at Anzai-sensei and walked over to him. "Hai, Anzai-sensei?"

"Can you get the set of basketballs I just bought? It's in the locker room..."

"Certainly," I said as I ran out the gym. I took the rack of new balls and went back to the gym. On the way, I again encountered Akira.

"Sakuragi! Come here! I want you to show me something!!!" he called to the do'aho, who I realized was at my back.

"Sure!!! What do you want?" Sakuragi answered enthusiastically. I passed by them silently, the rack unexpectedly heavier.

They ran to the gym gate and Akira stopped there. I passed by the gate, and...

"Oi, Sakuragi, hayaku!!!" he called again. I felt myself stop for a moment and went on. Ooh, if these balls weren't new, I'd throw them on you, Akira. If these weren't new...

"Oi Rukawa!!! A little faster?! We need the basketballs today!!!"

"Shut up, Mitsui-sempai..." I glared at him. I don't call him Hisashi-sempai in public. He doesn't want me to. 

I left the rack near the ring and proceeded to the game. Hisashi-sempai patted me on the back. "He's a real jerk, no wonder."

I didn't say anything. He was right. Akira lost the opportunity to talk. Honestly, I think a single 'hi' might make me think twice. But he prefers to give me the silent treatment. Alright then. No agreement, no nothing. Being enemies wouldn't be too bad...would it?

My performance wasn't that good during the practice game. Hisashi-sempai looked at me often with a half-concerned, half-disappointed look. He was guarding me during that game. That bad performance went on...until the end of the game.

"Rukawa no baka! Why was your performance like that? Don't let that jerk get over you, especially your basketball skills!!!" he scolded me (seems like that, anyway...). 

"Shut up, Mitsui-sempai. It's easy for you to say," I said as I walked away.

"No, it's not," he grabbed my arm. "I know you know what to do now. So why don't you start today? Do you really want your performance during games that bad? I don't think so..."

I pulled my arm from his grasp and walked home without looking back. At some point, he's right. Our games will suffer if this will continue. Akira no baka. Now do you know how much you caused me?!

~*~

I took a vacation in Hokkaido for about a week. I needed to get my mind off things, and I think this is the best place for me to do that. As I sat on a chair in the porch of the house where I'm staying, I sighed and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. The air's calm here, and soothing, unlike the one in Kanagawa. I closed my eyes again, and dozed off...

~*~

__

"Kaede...Kaede!"

"Akira? Naze?"

"Nande mo nai... I just wanted to see you..."

"Doshite, Akira?"

Hmm... uneasy movement... a sheepish smile... a resigned sigh... What's wrong, Akira?

Then, he looked at me pleadingly. "Kaede...please stay..."

I looked at him, astonished, then shook my head lightly and made my final decision.

"I can't, Akira..."

"Onegai, Kaede..."

"I can't..."

"Kaede..." he was teary-eyed. No, Akira, don't give me that look.

"No, Akira. It's just too much. What you're doing, I just can't take it anymore. Gomen, but I need to do this."

"You don't need to, Kaede..."

"You're not the one hurting, Akira. Now..." I turned my back on the now crying Akira. "I'm leaving..."

"Dame, Kaede..."

Dame...Kaede...

Kaede!!!

~*~

"Rukawa! Wake up!!!"

What the...?

"Hisashi-sempai? What are you doing here?"

"I just came here. Wanted to know how much longer you'll take here. Anzai-sensei is also looking for you."

"He is?"

"Of course!!! Can't let one of the starters leave without notice, ne?"

"Hai..." I said weakly. As I put my hand on my face to rub my eyes, I felt something...wet. "What the hell...?"

"Yeah, Rukawa. You were crying again."

"K'so..." I wiped my tears and faced Hisashi-sempai. "Anyway, I was supposed to leave tomorrow. I was planning to fix my things when I woke up."

"Sou ka," he said, his eyebrow slightly raised. "Well, I should leave you already. Getting late," he pointed out at the setting sun. "Got my room just next to yours. If you need me, call me."

"Hai," I whispered. After Hisashi-sempai left, I went to my bed and took my bag underneath it. I took out all those trash in my bag and started getting my things. When I was about to load them in the bag, I caught sight of a folded piece of paper lying at the bottom. My name was written at the center of the folded part, and I could tell it was Akira. Baka sempai... he put it there before waking me up.

I sat down the bed and opened the paper. I smirked. Akira scanned one of his stolen pictures of us together and printed it to make a stationery type of paper. Akira... you still try to make me remember those 'good times', don't you?

The letter was written three days ago. I guess Mitsui told him about me leaving to take a break. Sempai no baka... he's so much trouble...

Anyway, I started reading the letter silently.

__

Dear Kaede,

Mitsui told me that you left for Hokkaido last Friday. I was wondering why you didn't tell me... anyway I have a lot of things in mind that I want to tell you. I hope you read this completely...otherwise you wouldn't understand.

-----

Tsk. Akira no baka. You always want others to understand you, but you don't have time to understand others, even your friends. Hn...

-----

__

First of all, I want to apologize. I'm sorry for all the things I did to you, or the things I caused you. Really, I don't mean it, whatever I did to you. Anyway, I'm really, really sorry, whatever that may be. I hope you'll be able to consider that, so we can remain friends. We were great friends, weren't we? Let's go back to that kind of relationship.

Next, I really want you to enjoy your trip there in Hokkaido. It's really nice there. I know, 'cause I've been there. The air is fresh and calming, and it's really inspiring to go there. I hope you experience that inspiration... it's really a nice feeling, if you asked me.

-----

Oh, yeah right. Something as nice as the feeling when you're with that do'aho, ne? Birds of the same feather flock together, as they say...

-----

__

You know, Kaede, I really miss the good old days. Remember the time when we were rivals, and you never liked to shake hands with me, since you hate losing? Yeah, I miss those times... oh yeah, and remember that time when you always teased me, but you always looked serious that I didn't really take it as a joke? Then you told me that you were just joking, and I smirked and called you Baka ever since? Those good times... don't you look back at those? I mean, don't you ever reminisce it? Hmm... I really hope you do...

But really, I don't want to think about them, too. Know why? Because I really don't think that you're that kind of person. I know you teased me a lot then, and you were a sore loser then, but deep inside I can feel you're not. But what do I know? I didn't really get to know you personally, so I, too, am not sure of what I'm saying right now.

-----

Tsk. Akira no baka. Letting me remember all those things won't change a thing. I always remembered those times, but did you? No, I don't think so. I always treasured those times, but did you? You just treasured this petty memories now that I'm about to go, or do you know that I'm about to go? You don't really care, 'cause all you want is people to care about you. It doesn't matter if you were busy or something, all I wanted was for you to save even a little time for me to make me feel a little special. To make me feel that I AM important in your life. Demo, it's all over, Akira... it's just way too late...

-----

__

Lastly, I hope something that'll happen there in your stay will touch you. Being able to see the silent beauty of Hokkaido is a once-in-a-lifetime experience, and you don't want to miss the chance to feel something that can change your life. Hokkaido has more than inspiration in store for you, but also... something deeply special. That will happen, I hope. Then you will be a greater person, not only because of the effect of that certain place, but because you wanted to be a greater person, with the help of other things.

-----

What is this, a retreat?! No, I don't need to change, you do. No, I don't have to be a greater person, you do. And no, I don't need to be inspired and all, 'cause I know I will accomplish all my goals by just wanting to. I don't need all those Hokkaido crap you're talking about, I just need peace! 

And by the way, I know I'm imperfect, so I don't need to change, or be greater or anything else. All I need to know is that I'm doing a good job, and that makes me contented of who I am, with or without you.

-----

__

So, I guess that's all I can say. I hope you enjoy your stay there, and I hope you come back soon. 

See you...

Akira

I closed the letter and packed my things in my bag. So you're sorry? I thought. Kami-sama... that lame letter just affected me greatly... why do I have to feel this way now? Especially when I want to forget that damned smiley... oh well... I'm just going to ask Hisashi-sempai tomorrow...

~+~*~+~

****

Mitsui's POV 

Rukawa was awfully quiet when we left Hokkaido. Hmm... I wonder what's inside that letter?

****

~flashback**~**

"Oi Sendoh! Didn't you hear the news?"

"News? What news?"

"Rukawa Kaede left for Hokkaido."

"Nandato?! Naze?"

"Cool down, Sendoh... he was just taking a vacation. Although... he didn't tell me when he's gonna return..."

"Hontou? I wonder why he didn't tell me..."

__

Yup. Rukawa's right. He IS insensitive...

"Anyway, I'm going there on Thursday. Do you want to give him anything?"

"Uh, hai. I'll give it to you tomorrow, can I?"

"Sure. Give it to me anytime before Thursday, ne?"

"Arigato, Mitsui."

"Doitashimashite."

****

~end of flashback**~**

Anyway, I think he wrote that letter that afternoon so he was able to give it to me the following day. I kept it until yesterday (Thursday), when I hid it inside Rukawa's bag. I woke him up after. 

Back to the situation now. Rukawa Kaede is asleep, but he wakes up often and looks at me as if he wants to say something. 

"Doshite?" I asked, getting impatient.

"Nande mo nai," he answered in his usual platonic voice.

"Quick, before I go to sleep," I said in my own platonic way.

He let out a resigned sigh and looked out the window of the train.

"I'm having second thoughts_..._" he whispered.

"You're a pathetic forgetter," I told him. "How could you possibly forget someone if you're not sure of your decision?"

__

"It's all because of this let..." he put his hand in his pocket and was cut short. He closed his eyes in frustration and told me, "I left his letter in my cabin."

"That's good. At least you have no remembrance of his lies," I said.

"Demo, he seemed... sincere..."

"The only way you'll see his sincerity is when we come back home."

He looked at me with a puzzled look. "You'll know, Rukawa, you'll know," I said as I closed my eyes to take a nap.

~+~*~+~

****

Rukawa's POV

I looked at Hisashi-sempai as he closed his eyes. Now what did he mean by that? I'll know when we arrive home? How...why...what...?

Anyway, I was too confused that I decided to take a nap myself. _This will take my mind off things,_ I thought. And I dozed off... until we reached Kanagawa. I woke up just in time.

"Hisashi-sempai, we're home."

"I know... now give me that ball so we can score," he mumbled.

I raised my eyebrow and kicked him in his shin. "Oi, Sempai, better wake up now before this train brings you somewhere else."

"Ite!!! That hurts, baka..." 

"I know, and we should be off the train now."

"Hai, hai..." he said as he took his things. We got off the train just a second before the train started moving again.

"See? If you didn't wake up, we should be somewhere far away from Kanagawa," I told him.

"Would you stop it? At least I woke up, and you got off the train."

"I could've left you there if you didn't wake up."

"TEME RUKAWA!!! YOU'RE REALLY GONNA GET IT!!!"

"Catch me," I said as I began to run. He chased me all the way to the school gate. We both stopped and went inside to take a look. I wonder if they're still practicing... it's still 6:00 in the evening. Practice finishes about...seven. Ugh... seven. The jersey number of that...um... jerk. Hn... 

"Oi Kitsune! Welcome back!" the redhead do'aho 'welcomed' me with his great 'tensai' cackle. 

"Do'aho," I whispered to myself. "Like I left."

"You did, didn't you?" I turned around to see Kogure-sempai, Hisashi-sempai's best friend and vice-captain of the team, smiling at me. "Nice to see you again, especially when you left without telling anybody."

I smiled back at him and said, "Hey, I told Mitsui-sempai that I'm leaving. I still told somebody."

Kogure-sempai shook his head, still smiling. "Baka Rukawa," he laughed. "We finished practicing early today. We need to start preparing for the Christmas party."

"Christmas party...?"

"Aah. Anzai-sensei suggested it while you two were gone. Two guests are invited, by the way. Koshino Hiroaki and, oh, your very good friend Sendoh Akira."

I raised my eyebrow. Pardon? Did he just say 'very good friend'? I looked slightly at Hisashi-sempai, who smirked. 

"Yeah, your _very good friend_ Sendoh," he patted me at the back. "Baka, don't be too obvious," he whispered to me.

I scowled. The only day when I can enjoy myself... then Akira comes waltzing along and crashes that great day... k'so... Akira...

I left the gym almost immediately. I need to unload my bag and fix my things, not to mention the gifts I'm going to give tomorrow. Yeah... I'm going to give some gifts tomorrow... hey, I need to show my appreciation to three people who did help me in a way.

I arrived home. I looked for my key in my bag and inserted it in the socket. Feeling someone coming, I turned to look who it was. Kaede no baka... you should've not done that... you should've not...

"Oi Kaede! See you tomorrow in your Christmas party!" Hiroaki called at me. /They/ weren't coming my way, but /they/ passed by my block.

I looked at Akira. He was pulling Hiroaki's shirt. "Hayaku, Hiro-kun," I heard him faintly say to his best friend. The nerve of that guy... giving me a so-called 'sorry' letter and he doesn't even ask about it. No "Kaede, how's the letter? Did Mitsui give it to you? Did you receive it?" or "What do you think? I hope you forgive me now..." He doesn't even smile and say, "Gomen, Kaede, I hope you read the letter," or "So... I hope you liked the letter. Still friends?" Iya, he prefers to remain the same. How can I see his since—wait... was that what Hisashi-sempai meant when he said I could only see his sincerity when I come back home?

I opened the door of my empty home. I saw my cat walk to me and rub its face in my pants. I carried it and took it to my room with me.

"What do you think will happen tomorrow, Kaede?" I asked myself silently. I wrapped the gifts and put them in a small bag. I placed it beside my bed and lay down. 

"I wonder..." I sighed as I dozed to sleep.

~*~

I woke up late and fixed the things I was to bring later this afternoon. The Christmas party starts at 4:00, and I was not really that excited about it. Of course, why would I be? Sendoh Akira will be there, and...

And Baka Kaede should be making his decision now.

I slumped my things into the bag and went to my closet. Hmm... what to wear... a polo? Perhaps just a shirt would do... with jeans... that would be it.

I took a blue shirt and my favorite jeans out of the closet and took a bath. I dressed up, had a light meal and rested in front of the TV set. I sighed...

__

Now what do I do? I should be thinking on what to do already...

After what seemed like eternity (time crawls when you're worried and bored...) 3:30 in the afternoon came and I took my bag and left the house. I reached Shohoku High about 15 minutes before the actual time of the party and took a glimpse inside the gym to see if the three people were there already. Unfortunately they weren't, so I walked around the school, looking for them. 

As I was strolling, something inside was arguing with me...

__

/You are such a fool, Kaede.../

****

What now?

__

/You should have waited for them there at the gym... you could've seen Akira that way.../

****

And why would I like to see Akira?

__

/HE IS STILL YOUR FRIEND, KAEDE, FOR GOD'S SAKE!!! Even if he IS getting insensitive and all.../ 

****

No. I've made up my mind and I'm sticking to it. NO MORE BUTS.

__

/Kaede.../

****

NOR KAEDE'S. 

__

/Fine... do what you think is right... you're the one who's gonna enjoy or suffer the consequence.../

I stopped walking without a place to go and stopped thinking as well. I turned around and headed for the gym. It was already 4:10, and I guess it already started. 

As I came close to the gym, I heard somebody call me.

"Kaede! Hey, Kaede!"

Deep inside, I felt like scowling. Akira. The one and only. I recognize that voice anywhere. I don't even need to turn around. Why would I? That was like acknowledging his call...

Hiroaki came from the same direction of the gym and was coming closer. He smiled at me. "Hey, Kaede! Merry Christmas!"

I smiled back. "Hi, Hiroaki. Merry Christmas," I said as I walked on, not looking back. I heard Akira still calling me.

"Kaede! Oi, Rukawa Kaede!"

I went inside the gym and gave the gifts to Anzai-sensei, Ayako-sempai and Hisashi-sempai. They were already starting the party and I came in just on time. I saw Akira and Hiroaki come in a bit later at the corner of my eye. 

Throughout the Christmas Party, I felt much lighter, maybe because I didn't see Akira much. Honestly, the party was fun. Although I didn't join much (though all the other players were already pulling my arm just for me to *dance*...) I enjoyed watching those do'ahos move around like monkeys. 

After hours of baka dancing and moving, it finally ended. I left early with Hisashi-sempai and Kogure-sempai. We were going to go get some liquor to celebrate.

Hisashi-sempai and Kogure-sempai arranged their things and made final checks if they left anything inside the gym. The gym was going to be locked during the vacation and if somebody did leave something, it would take him a pretty long time before he can get that back again.

I, being impatient as I am, left the gym and waited outside. I kept my head low while walking. As I approached the school gate where I was supposed to wait, I saw a silhouette of a person standing. 

It was Akira. 

He was waiting for Hiroaki, no doubt. They're going somewhere again.

I stopped walking. Turning my head slightly, I saw Hisashi-sempai and Kogure-sempai walking at my back. 

"You really don't know how to wait, ne Rukawa?"

I shook my head inconsiderably. I walked on, until I realized Akira was in front of me.

"Kaede, matte..."

I didn't stop walking. I passed the gate and so did Hisashi-sempai and Kogure-sempai. I felt Akira's gaze following me, so I turned slightly and saw him looking troubled. Gomen, Akira, but I need to do this... I don't want to hurt anymore...

__

Akira... my friend...

Sayonara, Sendoh Akira...

Sayonara...

****

~*owari*~

Author's last notes: Yatta! Edited at last! My mind was too far away the first time I posted this that I wasn't able to edit it well... gomen. ^ ^ 

Kindly review! ^ ^

****

More disclaimers: Uh-uh. Slam Dunk still isn't mine. It still belongs to Inoue-sama. I'm just borrowing these bishies to . . release my deepest emotions and hopefully make people happy. ^ ^

*******************************************************************

****

Sayonara...© is my very own. Copyright of Mizuno Heiko, April 24, 2003, 3:45 p.


End file.
